The Bijuu Xenomorph
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: "The Sky Above me, the Earth under me, and a fire within me. Now watch as I become the unrelenting storm" were the words of Naruko Uzumaki as she will show the world the might and strength of a new Queen. To show the Universe a newer breed of what use to lurked in the dark. Now with the game changed and the balance tilted, how will everyone react and adapt to the newer Queen?
1. Chapter 1

Ok I hate this. I couldn't get this story out of my head and now I am typing down what I am thinking. I hate being me sometimes.

This is a Naruto x Aliens cross over where Naruto becomes a Xenomorph human hybrid. Yes Naruto or Naruko can use chakra. Though its not need but chakra control is highly pushed on her in this story. Though with very little information on there Physiology such as strength, speed, endurance, stamina, Agility, and etc. I will have to go off of what I seen in the Games and Movies. I have also researched on the varying amounts of strengths Aliens have from the Move and Game. I won't know the TRUE strength and power of these creatures but using other Fan-fictions (Won't copy them) and my own input I will be able to gauge and shift Naruko's strength accordingly.

Right now I am using **_Xenofox_** and _**Abomination**_ as two references. Also check them out they are good stories. Also I want to give VERY SPECIAL THANKS to both my good friends _**Espeon Master Espo**_ and _**Sol Winterfang71**_. Without them this story wouldn't have come into reality so thank you guys for all your help. Thank you Master Espo for being my Beta and Winterfang for looking at my story. I can't thank those two enough.

Also check out their stories, they are very good and well written in my book. So definitely check them out in your free time. Until then, Welcome to Bijuu Xenomorph.

* * *

 _ **Chapter I: Her New Physiology**_

Aliens, to be unknown or strange. Often can be a joke or our worst nightmare with the context they are written. Considered to be the smarter than any human ever and could wield devices and crafts that would leave the most brilliant mind's of human kind confused. Or, being so far evolved, all of our own advanced equipment is useless or worthless to try and use against them.

But what if a human had an Alien physiology, but it had no higher understand of what was going on around it? Simply an animal that is similar to the bees and wasps of our planet, though they are the things of nightmares. The kind things that lark in the dark, but something no one would ever know they were there until it was too late. That's if they were able to see them to begin with before they struck.

Xenomorphs, another term for a 'strange shape or form', were creatures of Nightmares incarnate. Known by other 'extra-terrestrials' to survive most, if not all, enviorments they inhabit, even the vacuum of space for a period of time, a Xenomorph's blood held such an extremely potent and concentrated acidity level that it was comparable to molecular acid, something that could corrode a dissolve almost any substance upon initial contact with alarming speed. That didn't include their claws, razor-sharp tail-blade, their ability to 'see' and perceive all things around them within a certain radius of their bodies despite lacking any more of eyes or other notable sensory organs, their ability to naturally heal at an incredibly high rate, and many other capabilities...

Now, Naruko was a very special case of a human, even among a world with clans full of special people that could perform seemingly inhuman feats of strength, speed, and even tap into the power of the five main elemental chakra natures; Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, and Lightning. First, sealed within her body was the strongest of the nine Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, giving her advantages few others in the world could claim to possess.

Since birth, the Kyuubi, along with her heritage, had given her unusually large chakra reserves that it was near the point she would almost never run out. It had also been show that she had a very potent regenerative healing ability thanks to the Kyuubi sealed within her, a healing ability that allowed Naruko to survive near fatal wounds, or even some fatal wounds to some other people.

With the fusion of both the abilities she could potentially and naturally tap into, as a trained ninja of her world, the vast ocean of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's dark chakra, and an Alien's physiology, a Xenomorph Queen specifically, Naruko had the potential to join history's 'Legendary' ninja known all throughout the world that were still spoken of by present-day ninja with awe and respect for the skills or deeds; whether she was remembered as an infamous 'villain' feared by all or an infallible 'hero' respected by everyone and seen as a beacon of hope, such a verdict was one only she could decide upon...

Naruko, whom the terrifyingly powerful Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was sealed inside of and held back by the powerful Shiki Fujin Seal that had been fine-tuned to safely filter the Fox's chakra with her own...but what if the Seal did more than just mix their two completely different chakras? What if it not only fused the young girl and the Alien, but also granted her the ability to tap into the full power, knowledge, and abilities of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?

Such a combination deserved a very powerful question that no one could, in all actuallity, answer with any amount of accuracy and precision until it actually happened...

What if?

* * *

 ** _Within the Forest of Death_**

Appearing not unlike a lengthy extension of her spinal column, an obsidian skinned tail bearing a large black and razor-sharp bone-like blade at the end of it forced its way out of a strange fleshy, egg-like cocoon with the spear-like tip the almost unnaturallly flexible and physically powerful prehensile limb bore. The tail was drawn back into the cocoon by its owner before lancing through the organic substance a second later, an unknown fluid pouring out of the holes punched into the material. The egg-like structure began to break and crack not unlike another egg as its occupant's tail-blade lanced through the shell a third time, the youngling within attempting, and nearly succeeding, in breaking free of its prison and out into the world, a new life awaiting the creature within...

Black claw-like nails gripped the outer shell along the ragged edges of the largest of the three holes they put into the tough, though delicate looking, shell that contained the being before using what strength they had to pry the two sides further apart. With a sickening crack not unlike that of a bone breaking, the egg split into uneven halves and disgorging the remnants of the translucent liquid that had filled it and, previously, engulfed the being in side of it.

A young girl, a child no older than seven years of age, slowly stood up within the bottom half of the shell on somewhat shaky legs, the once-familiar action now temporarily foreign to her and a tad difficult to perform; she knew, however, that the minor weakness and disorientation would soon pass. Her jet black hair was slick with the yolk-like fluid that she had been submerged in for a thus-far unknown length of time, the raven locks reaching down to just past her shoulder blades.

Breathing in for the first time as an entirely new and unique being that had never existed before that day, she savored the taste of the air with relief, her lungs filling back up with fresh oxygen as she allowed herself to relax a little bit now that she was free of her chrysalis shell. She took solace in the knowledge that she, Naruko Uzumaki, was finally free in more ways than one...

 _'So...I'm now a hybrid of both Human and Xenomorph DNA, but the way the genetics blended together could also count as a Kekkei Genkai, interesting. And then there's the fact I now have all of the memories, knowledge, and chakra of the late Kyuubi no Kitsune...My life's just been turned upside down in the most extreme way possible. I must be a VERY lucky girl...'_ The girl thought with a tired expression as her memories began catching up to her.

Naruko had changed so much because of some rather weird and, in a strange sort of way, lucky turn of events. Her body could barely contain her chakra as with each pulse of its movement through the vein-like circulatory system in her body, a purplish glow surrounded the internally energy of her...Human-half's people; it would take some time for her chakra coils to settle and adjust to such monstrously large chakra reserves she now possessed. Naruko, for that matter, did not know whether to be thankful for the idiot fox's gift or hate the furry bastard for it...

Her body had been so heavily taxed and stressed far beyond any known form of measurement or perception by her 'rebirth' that it was a miracle, in itself, that she hadn't exploded from the sheer amount of chakra her body now contained instead of through the power of the now-non-existent Shiki Fujin Seal that had held the Kyuubi no Kitsune and its chakra at bay for the past seven years since the night of her birth.

The very same night the great beast had seemingly appeared out of thin air and laid waste to many of Konoha's populace, both civilian and ninja, before being banished into the seal that no longer stained the flesh of her abdomen, having been centered around her navel prior to her reawakening as a being greater than her 'old' full-blooded Human form; a form greater than any Human's...

Slowly opening her eyes and letting them adjust properly, Naruko saw the world in color as dim light shined outside the cave's entrance just a few dozen meters away from where her was standing, the cave's gaping mouth facing the West. For the first time in a long while, regardless of her thus-far short life of seven years, Naruko...was happy to both see and feel the rays of the evening Sun as they kissed her skin with their warm departure before giving way to the darkness of Night.

Then again, it wasn't like she actually needed to open her eyes to 'see' the sunset or anything else, for that matter. She no longer needed to due to the new Xenomorph half of her genetics that not only allowed her to see perfectly in total darkness, quite possibly better than most predacious nocturnal animals the world held, but her new genetics had also gifted her with the ability to 'see' and, to a degree, 'feel' everything around her within a certain range of her body.

At least, that is what it seemed like to her when she had her eyes closed just a minute ago...

Climbing out of the broken flesh-like chrysalis that had acted as both a protective shell during her transformation and the catalyst for her to take on her new form, Naruko glanced around for a moment and stepped out of the cave and into what was known as the Forest of Death by many, if not all, of the ninja of Konoha. Idly, she noticed that it was eerily silent, not even hearing the chirping of crickets, both near and distant, as they came alive with the Sun's descension.

Noticing how her clothes were now nothing more than strips of cloth, which wasn't much of a difference to their ragged and dirty state prior to being engulfed in the cocoon that had grown around her body earlier that day, Naruko peeled the slick and 'goo' soaked scraps from her body and threw them aside, showing the world her naked seven year old body, which had matured a bit more than a child her age ever should have...

 _'First things first; new clothes and, maybe, a cloak to hide my tail. If I am going to continue my dream to be a...kunoichi, then I need to have some form of clothing befitting of my dream.'_ Naruko thought with a slight, almost unnoticeable, frown as she looked down at her bare form; personally, she didn't mind her thread-bare state, but others would undoubtedly take offense to it in some way. More importantly, however, she needed to hide her new physical traits, at least until she graduated from the Academy and became a full-fledged kunoichi of her 'home', Konoha. As she moved around, trying to get use to her newer...mutations, her thoughts continued. _'I'll look though Kurama-san's memories later as I need to follow Kaa-chan's and Tou-san advice; I need to find a place where I can live in peace without concerning myself with being bothered by any unwanted visitors. Until then, I'll just wait for night fall so I can sneak into a shop'_ Naruko though out.

Naruko's newly acquired tail was near six feet long, nearly twice her body's current size, standing just a few inches over three feet in height. Her tail swayed back and forth, pausing every so often as she thought of how her life would turn out now. With her new Xenomorph traits and her own human traits, she had a vast improvement over many things humans had and improvements that normal Xenomorphs didn't possess at all. Not even a Xenomorph Queen could fully understand humans and their machines while on the other hand, a human could not conduct an army with pinpoint tactics without a great deal of effort and without the aid of others.

Looking at her five digit hands, Naruko noticed that her nails were now more like claws, sharper than human nails and she could only assume that were much stronger; she had no doubt that they could tear through flesh with ease. Her skin was also paler than her original light tan, but she dismissed it as most likely a lack of exposure to sunlight or, perhaps, a result of her Xenomorph genetics. She had no idea what the true extent of her abilities were, though her Father and Mother, whom she had met while changing into her new form, had many theories and ideas what they might be.

She started moving around the area as she worked at trying to get used to her new body when she felt something behind her...but she didn't give the slightest reaction to the new arrival.

Closing her eyes and concentrating for only a moment, she extended the four dorsal tube that had been pressed flat against her back, extending and enhancing the range of her potentially omniscient senses to observe area of the world around her with incredible detail. With those same senses, she was able to pick up a large target staking her from the bushes not too far away. However, all Naruko could think about was one word that made her mouth water and drool drip from her mouth...

 _'Food.'_ Naruko thought almost savagely as her stomach growled with hunger.

Without a Hive to feed her, Naruko had to hunt on her own. For now. Not that she couldn't have a Hive like her predecessors, though the differences between their Hives and her own, should she decide to start one, would be drastically dissimilar. She was still 'human enough' not to have all of the traits of a Xenomorph. Though she could 'self-impregnate', she wasn't about to do that just yet as her small body wouldn't be able to handle the strain. In addition, the thought of having a relationship would be nice, but as she used to be a he before her changes, the thought of being with a male didn't appeal to her in the slightest way nor did she even need a male to reproduce or spawn a Hive.

Pulling away from her thoughts, Naruko felt the tiger move closer in order to pounce on her, but Naruko was ready for it. While she was ready and waiting with a trap of her own making, as it would be killed with a quick thrust from her tail blade, if she missed her mark and it bite her, the large predatory feline would most likely die anyways since her blood held the same incredibly acidic quality a Xenomorph's blood had.

Naruko stood perfectly still with her eyes still closed, keeping an 'eye' on the tiger. She could 'taste' and 'feel' the emotions of slight fear and uncertainty the tiger had as it watched her, indecisive about whether or not it should test its luck against the strange looking and smelling Human. Her Xenomorph instincts roared at her to kill her prey, which thought it was predator, and feast on its carcass until she was satisfied and relieved of the rather intense hunger that afflicted her.

However, her strong Xenomorphic instincts also cautioned her to wait until darkness, which would allow her to take full advantage of the darkness and deep shadows in her hunt for sustenance...

 _'Food.'_ Naruko mentally repeated before swiftly spinning around and running straight for the large tiger at full speed, catching the supposed 'predator' off guard.

Cries of pain and roars echoed through the forest of giant towering trees as Naruko's claws violently ripped into the tiger's flesh, raw animalistic instinct guiding her long tail and claws as she fiercely moved in for the kill. Matching the large cat in strength and speed despite her much smaller size compared to the unusually giant tiger that was unique solely to the Forest of Death, Naruko's tail-blade swiftly buried itself in the tiger's head from under its chin and through the bone of its skull that encased its brain, promptly putting an end to the quick struggle that had lasted only ten to fifteen seconds.

The smell of blood promised food for the young hybrid Queen and Naruko wasted no time as she tore into the tiger's fresh corpse with her fangs and claws. Feasting on the tiger raw, she ate through its fragile belly before immediately targeting the nutrient-rich internal organs like the heart and liver; the beast's lean muscle could wait for the moment. Despite her vicious feeding frenzy, Naruko carefully avoided the digestive track and the intestines as well as a few other less than tempting organs, not finding them very appetizing or palatable.

The tiger's blood and muscle were warm, smoothly sliding down her throat and into her stomach with delectable ease as she ripped into the tiger, craving more of its flesh. She didn't stop to think about what had happened. Her stomach and every last instinct in her body told her to feed and gain her strength back so she could grow again.

The crimson liquid of the tiger's life essence now drenched Naruko's slim and lithe frame, centered mostly around her face, mouth, and hands up to her elbows, though the rest of her body was heavily splattered with her prey's blood. Opening her mouth and baring her sharp fangs and the rest of her unnaturally sharper-than-normal teeth, Naruko bit into the rib cage of the tiger, the rib she had bit into soon breaking from just the force of her bite and her incredible jaw strength.

Ripping the rib out of place and pulling it free of the dead body, she started devouring the raw meat not unlike how anyone else would tear into a cooked rib. She continued her ravenous feeding until her stomach was swollen with food before eventually leaving the rest of the carcass for the scavengers that roamed the thick jungle-like woodlands to squabble amongst themselves and pick at what was left of one of the Forest of Death's deadliest inhabitants...

It wasn't any longer, the food chain gaining another link at its peak...

* * *

 ** _A Week Later_**

Naruko remained crouched down on her chosen perch high up in a tree near its tip at the edge of the Forest of Death that gave her a good view of her village, her gaze holding an almost possessive quality to it due to her matriarch nature as a hybrid Xenomorph Queen. It had been a little over a week since her transformation and she had adjusted to her new body quite quickly and easily thanks to the subconscious guidance of her instincts; her new body was now as natural to her as her old Human form had been.

Because she frequently hunted the many feral and over-sized beasts of the forest for her meals every day, she had gained a decent amount of lean and compact muscle, giving her a slim and athletic build that was naturally refined for speed and flexibility, though her alien physiology allowed her to maintain her inhuman strength, even by ninja standards. Another thing attributed to her inhuman genetics, she had grown much quicker than the normal growth rate of Humans.

Although she was still, technically, seven years old, Naruko now held the body of a thirteen year old girl. She was no longer naked, wearing personally modified clothing she had pieced together after killing some strange shinobi with 'Ne' on their masks. It had been simple enough to kill them while they slept, unaware that they were being watched, stalked by a apex predator. She ate their food and them and took their clothing. It took some time but Naruko made the clothing fit her just fine. Lucky for Naruko there was a female with them whom had to same size clothing Naruko needed.

Naruko was now dressed in a white shirt under a black zip-up vest with black shorts on her lower half that folded over at the waist, forming an additional utility pocket at the front and a duster in the back that reached down to just above her heels. She also had a red ribbon tied around her upper left arm, her hands sheathed in black gloves with a black armored steel plate on the back of either one. For shoes, Naruko's feet were now adorned with black open-toed sandals with low heels that were light-weight and tough enough to endure her extraordinary physical strength.

Of course, she had also made adjustments and changes to the outfit to better fit her...unique physical Xenomorphic traits such as four holes made in the back of her shirt and vest for her dorsal tubes to comfortably stick out of and lay flat against her back while her pants had been similarly tailored to fit around the base of her tail to make them more comfortable for her to wear. (1)

 _'It's about time I went to see Jiji again.'_ Naruko said with a blank expression. A moment later, she lept high into the air without boosting her legs with chakra, launching herself from the high tree branch and out of the forest. Gracefully landing on her feet on the other side of the thirty foot tall fence that encircled the Forest of Death, she stood to her full height and casually walked off in the direction of Konoha with a dignified elegance rarely seen.

As she walked, she mentally reviewed the details of the story she had come up with to tell the Old Man.

 _'I awoke a new bloodline, called Dākusāpento, after being attacked by a mob, who threw me into the Forest of Death to die. I woke up later with these new...additions, unaware of what was going on. First, I'll need to convince Jiji and hope he buys this crappy story. Or I could tell Jiji the whole truth, but even then, I have to be careful of what I say since everyone wants me dead.'_ Naruko mused while coiling her tail around her waist, making it seem more like a strange belt instead of what it truly was. _'And with the fox dead thanks to the Shiki Fujin, it will no doubt change the potency of my chakra and expand it to unbelievable levels. Also thanks to Kurama-san, I have a much stronger healing factor, his knowledge of all he has seen, and his Negative Emotion Sensor ability. Chakra control, conditioning my body, and honing my capabilities will have to take priority over everything else.'_ finished out her thoughts _  
_

Naruko had a good idea of how to word her story, but it was utter bullshit and could backfire on her at any moment. Despite his old age, she knew the Third Hokage was far from senile and he still is highly intelligent; the slightest slip-up in her story could spell doom for her. Sighing quietly, she knew that she still had to at least try. She just hoped the Old Man didn't poke and prod at the story too much, otherwise she could only hope the truth would be enough to sate his curiosity and suspicions.

The problem was that the truth was crazier than the lie...

It wasn't until after she had entered the village that she noticed how people were staring at her and whispering amongst themselves. It was only thanks to her far-reaching senses that she overheard some of the people mumbling about her natural beauty. Most of the hushed comments focused on her slender and still developing hourglass figure, her piercing and yet strangely alluring gaze that was a perfect mixture of benevolence and ferocity, and everything else about her that included her beautiful and silky jet black hair that now cascaded down her back in a glossy obsidian waterfall that ended just above her shapely rear.

Apart from discovering just how beautiful she was in the eyes of others, Naruko now knew that she clearly looked more mature than any other girl her age, the aura she held and the way she walked and carried herself blatantly broadcasting the assumption that she was born of royal blood. Naruko couldn't help smirking faintly, knowing that, in a way, she was.

Her journey to the Kage Tower was met with little resistance from anyone, even all the way up to the Hokage's office. However, they kept eyeing her tail, each one undoubtedly thinking it was odd or interesting in an exotic way. Knocking on the door, Naruko waited until she heard a familiar voice call out 'Come in' from inside the room beyond. With the permission of the room's sole occupant, Naruko slowly opened the door to see the aged Third Hokage raise an grey haired eyebrow, no doubt curious of her features.

Naruko opened her mouth to speak, but closed it a second later before she took a seat in front of Hiruzen Sarutobi's ornately carved dark wooden desk, trying to think of what to say first and how to break the new to the old man...

Hiruzen, known as The Professor by many, studied Naruko with a keen eye, trying to unmask the young girl before him. He looked at her face and his eyes caught onto something he only knew one person in Konoha to possess; three whisker-like marks on either cheek though they seem faded or worn down.

 _'N-Naruto?'_ Hiruzen mentally stammered, blinking owlishly in surprise and shock. That was when Hiruzen took in Naruko's features as a whole.

Silky smooth pitch black hair that seemed to absorb the light around it despite having an oily sheen to it, her raven locks reaching down to her rear. Pale skin suggesting a lack of exposure to sunlight. The white sclera of her eyes was an abyssal pitch black in either one; unnatural and inhuman. Either of her irises, which had once been an azure crystal blue, were now a deep royal purple with black vertically slitted pupils not unlike those of a cat or snake. She also had slightly elongated canine fangs that he didn't doubt to be as sharp as small daggers.

Her fingertips were armed with razor-sharp claws in the place of regular finger nails that looked like they were naturally pitch black in color. Four strange oily black tube-like protrusions stuck out from her back through her top, the two on her upper back being longer and slightly thicker than the two that were set closer to the middle of her back.

Hiruzen watched as a long obsidian colored and segmented tail uncoiled from around his surrogate grandson's...granddaughter's slim waist, a large and narrow spear-like blade made of some kind of black bone jutting out from the end of the tail. It took a moment, but Hiruzen's, thankfully unlit, pipe dropped out of his mouth when he realized that the prehensile extension of her spine was twice as long as Naruko was tall. Not only that, but it looked like something one would expect to find on a monster that came straight out of a horror film.

Naruko's now feminine body shape had become slim and toned with muscle, her face lacking any signs of baby fat and bearing an almost a perfect heart shape to it. The three whisker-like marks on either of her cheeks were now slightly wider than they used to be, adding a feral and wild 'flair' to her otherwise graceful appearance. He could already tell that she would be a heart breaker while glancing over Naruko's clothing, noticing how he...she was wearing almost all black; a color the old Naruto had never really liked.

"N-Naruto?" Hiruzen said in a shocked voice, no longer able to contain his bewilderment.

"H-Hai, Jiji. I'm sorry I didn't come see you on my birthday..." Naruko responded in a nervous and mildly saddened tone of voice, afraid that her new changes would scare the old man. "I was being chased by a mob... Again."

Hiruzen eyes widen slightly and then narrowed at the news. He forced himself to contain and force down his killing intent upon being informed by the child he saw as his own grandchild that Naruto had been terrorized on his birthday yet again. Hiruzen loved and cared for her as if she were his own family. To hear that someone attacked Naruko was a grave mistake that certain individuals would never make again.

Whoever it was, Hiruzen silently vowed that they were going to pay, not with their lives, but with their screams of agony. He also knew that Naruko currently didn't have access to her chakra since the school year at the Academy for new students hadn't even started yet.

"Tell me what happened, Naruto." Hiruzen instructed with a biting edge to his voice. The only reason she wasn't unnerved by it was because she knew it wasn't being directed towards her, but towards her tormentors.

"I can't remember all that much, Jiji. All I know is that one moment, I was in the woods where I normally play before running to a fenced in area and crawling through a hole in the fence." Naruko started to explain, feeling less scared than she had at first now that Hiruzen seemed to believe her story so far, but she kept certain parts of the story to herself for now. "I hid in a cave, hoping to escape the animals and the people chasing after me. I managed to get away, but...something in the cave moved. I turned around and then... Nothing. Everything went black. I woke up hungry and looking like this. I've been living in the forest since I woke up, hunting animals for food instead of coming back to the village..." Naruko finished explaining.

Hiruzen was quiet for a few moments, pondering the new information he had just been made privy to. Lightly drumming his fingers on his desk in thought, Hiruzen knew he had to be careful or his so-called rival would undoubtedly try to turn the now-female Naruto into breeding stock because her Uzumaki lineage, who had been hard to kill with their potent life force and quite dangerous due to their clan's mastering of the sealing arts.

"Jiji?" Naruko spoke up a tad hesitantly, breaking the elderly man away from his thoughts.

"Nothing, Naruto. I was just thinking." Hiruzen answered before sighing quietly, recollecting his pipe. "Tonight, you're coming to my home where you can play with Asuma, my son, for a little while. There are some things I have to take care of. For now, it's getting kind of late, so let's go get some rest."

Hiruzen silently and discreetly signaled the ANBU in the room to investigate what happened. Each one immediately disappeared from their 'hidden' stations in the office without Naruko 'noticing' them. While she hadn't fully detected the four high-level masked ninja with each one hidden in the office through the use of a powerful genjutsu to hide their bodies, mask their scents, and mute most noises they might make, Naruko had still felt their 'empty presences' disappear from the office. All four ANBU having already left, Naruko didn't even bother looking around to investigate the cause of the 'voids' in her senses, knowing it was pointless now.

"Um...Jiji? Can I...be called 'Naruko' from now on?" Naruko asked slowly and slight bit cautious. "I am a girl now and all..."

Hiruzen paused for a moment before nodding, both agreeing with her logic and her request. Naruto, as a boy, hadn't enrolled into the Academy yet, so he had no access to his...her chakra. Thus, the child wasn't trying to deceive him with a Henge technique. The child in front of him was a real boy that had some how been turned into a girl. An equally strange looking and rather beautiful young girl, but a girl nonetheless. Whatever happened to Naruko would be uncovered with time.

For the moment, however, Hiruzen hoped to see if Naruko's personal doctor could shed some light on what had happened to his surrogate grandson-turned-granddaughter, a doctor the Sandaime had hand-picked himself to tend to the child whenever the doctors at the hospital failed their job and their **Hippocratic Oath** they took to heal anyone.

"Come on, Naruko-chan. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Hiruzen commented as he stood up and motioned the girl to follow him. As Naruko got up from her seat and met the Hokage at one side of his desk, she took the elderly shinobi's hand in her own, her smaller hand easily fitting into his bigger hand. With a swirl of leaves and a momentary gust of wind, Naruko and the Sandaime Hokage disappeared from the office...

One person had a mission to protect, the other had a mission to learn.

* * *

 ** _Over the Years_**

After Hiruzen and Naruko returned home, the elderly Hokage had summoned his son and rightfully Naruko's God-brother to his own private office in the Sarutobi Clan compound where his son was made aware of Naruko's new condition. It was something that made the jounin worry for the safety of the young boy that had been mysteriously transformed into a girl with strange and unusual...additions to her body.

To cover his bases, Asuma aided in Naruko's growth and development. The chain-smoking jounin took the time to teach Naruko the basics of being a ninja by starting her training with conditioning her body. It started out as simple push-ups, sit-ups, and other basic exercises. The training was enhanced after some time with Naruko wearing weights on each of hers limbs, her tail included, and her torso. Each of the bandaged weights she wore were roughly 30 pounds each, their weight increased only when Asuma felt that she was ready for more.

Asuma also took the time to teach Naruko the basics of reading, writing, math, science, and other academic subjects that had to deal with being a ninja or he felt that was important for the young Queen to learn. Naruko had little trouble learning everything Asuma was teach in little time. Able to understand and adapt rather quick to any subject within a small time frame...

There had even been a couple ANBU agents that took some time out of their busy schedules to teach the girl in the basics of kenjutsu, taijutsu, and some basic ninjutsu techniques. Although the two ANBU agents weren't allowed to teach her anything beyond than the basics, they had given Naruko a rather simple test to find out what her elemental chakra nature was...

It had been quite a shock for the ANBU, Hiruzen, and Asuma when they found out that Naruko had not one, but three rather strong elemental affinities for Wind, Fire, and what appeared to be Acid. The third element, Acid, was theorized to be a part of Naruko's transformation, something that classified it as a Kekkai Genkai element since there had been no known recordings of someone having an Acid elemental affinity before.

As time passed, Naruko continued with her daily workouts and studying. Only to stop abruptly when her personal doctor performed a check-up on her to make sure she was both physical and mentally healthy. Something her doctor made sure she ate healthy and learned how to cook and prepare a good meal. Giving her several books to learn some different recipes. And while the need for cooking food is really not needed seeing the fact she ate raw meat for a week. she found herself sometimes wanted to cook for the Old man, Anbu, or Asuma as a thank you for training her and teaching her.

Besides, now she could make ramen, cake, and sweets whenever she wanted. SOOO in all honesty learning how to cook was a win-win for her.

* * *

 _ **Present Day (Five Years After Naruko's Transformation)**_

Naruko Uzumaki sighed out of boredom as she sat in the classroom where she was going to be assigned a team and jounin sensei. She secretly hoped it was a jounin she knew and not someone random person. She really wanted Asuma to be her sensei, as she knew him the best.

Over the years, Naruko had changed from the young girl she had been to a seductive and dangerous kunoichi of Konoha. She had grown into a young woman with a well-endowed and attractive figure that made many women jealous and most men trip over their own feet to do whatever she asked of them. With only a single sly smile, she could make almost all of the men she encountered her slaves and even make some women second guess their sexual orientation.

Hell, she had even made some young women in her age group turn lesbian with her beauty and occasional, though admittedly heavy, flirting with other members of the same gender...

Standing at 5'11" in height, Naruko was the tallest girl in her age group with the body of a nearly full grown woman. Her silky smooth pitch black hair went down to her well-rounded hips. Her skin complexion was a pale cream color and as smooth as silk to the touch. The sclera of her eyes were still pitch black and her irises were now a slightly darker royal purple than they used to be with black slit pupils floating in their centers.

She had also taken to applying black and dark blue eye shadow on her upper eyelids as well as painting her full and soft lips a dark blue color. Now, she also had, not just four, but eight elongated fang-like canine teeth with each one longer sharper than the last with a pair of canines where Humans would normally only have a single canine tooth. It gave her an even more menacing and frightening grin than what she used to have.

Naruko's body had become more slender, toned, and more leaner muscular with a perfect hourglass figure. Naruko's breasts had grown and developed into a pair of perfectly round and perky D-cup fleshy globes, bordering on a DD-Cup which are a E-cup size for some bra makers. There wasn't even the slightest hint of sagging to her breasts either. Her waist is was slim and hips broad, complete with a shapely rear that was round, plump, and toned.

With her figure combined with the distinct absence of any trace of baby fat or any kind of body fat in general and the perfect heart shape her face took on, it was often said by others that she looked as if she had been made in the mortal image of a goddess. Her once mildly thick whisker marks gave her a more exotic and wild 'feel' to her presence and beauty are now gone. Only flawless smooth skin are on her cheeks now as her whisker marked faded about two years ago.

In a different direction, four short horns of pitch black bone-like material were starting to form on her on top of her head with the middle pair, the longest of them, being only about as long as a person's middle finger while the shorter ones on the outer sides were only about as long as a person's index finger. Naruko's horns even gave her the appearance of wearing a strange crown of some sort, something that actually gained her more attention from people of both sexes.

Her onyx claw-like nails had grown a tad longer over the past few years while on her back, her two upper dorsal tubes had grown longer and bigger then they used to be, the two on the bottom having grown similarly while still being smaller than the top pair. Even though they had grown in length and size, Naruko was still able to fold them down flat against her back, their slightly curved shape conforming to the curvature of her spine and back.

Not only had her dorsal tubes grown, but Naruko's tail had almost doubled in length, now being a few inches more than twelve feet long with an even longer blade at its tip, the appendage slowly swaying back and forth behind her in a way that might remind someone of a cobra 'hypnotizing' its prey before striking.

The hybrid Queen had long since discard her old outfit for a new, slightly more revealing version of it that consisted of a long-sleeved mesh armor top worn under a white body-hugging and midriff-baring shirt with a moderately low-cut collar that showed off a little bit of her cleavage as well as lightly 'squeezing' her chest and her midsection below them like a second skin, making her breasts just a little fuller and larger than they really were.

Over it, she wore a black zippered vest that had light-weight armor plates set between two layers of fabric with the zipper only pulled up to just below her chest. All three articles of clothing on her upper body had four professionally tailored holes in the back of them so that she could keep her dorsal tubes exposed at all times, just in case she wanted to extend them to broaden her range of perception.

Her black shorts were slightly shorter than they used to be and fit snug around her lean and toned thighs while hugging her shapely rear and wide hips just as tightly, the article folding over at the waist like her old pair used to that now had two utility pockets in the front while the duster in the back stopped just above her heels like they used to.

Still wearing a red ribbon tied around her left bicep, Naruko kept her Konoha hitai-ate tied around her right bicep on a plain strip of black cloth, still wearing black gloves on her hands that had a black metal plate on the back of her knuckles while also having black metal caps over each of her knuckles. In addition to the new version of her old outfit, Naruko wore a pair of black hardened leather bracers on her forearms and similar greaves strapped over her shins, her feet still clad in black open-toed sandals.

Naruko sighed quietly as she wished Iruka would be a little quicker and cut his little speech short so she could find out who her team mates were supposed to be...

She hadn't really changed the style of her clothes much, only adding on to it such as the pieces of light armor and a few seals on her body that now replaced the weights Asuma had had her using in the past. The seals Naruko had applied to her body herself were the Resistance Seals, Gravity Seals, and Chakra Resistance Seals, each one doing their job in forcing her to put a good bit of effort into her movements.

She could resist the slight smirk as she thought about them. She had come a long way in her training, starting as an untrained and instinctual driven brawler to a well-trained kunoichi that had tamed those instincts to work in her favor at all times.

She had been able to master the taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, bukijutsu, and fuinjutsu basics her handful of part-time teachers had taught her in the past five years since she became what she was now. In the sealing arts, she was now able to make her own explosive tags of varying strength, her own resistance seals, gravity seals, chakra resistance seals, and even strengthening and storage seals.

Naruko was so glad that she had been given the opportunity to learn about fuinjutsu from her surrogate grandfather. Even if all she only did learn and mastered were the basics and some slightly more advanced seals. Since it gave her the ability to place seals on her clothing, armor, scrolls, and a few other pieces of equipment she often used that would keep her acidic blood from eating through them.

Naruko's taijutsu focused on several aspects outside of simply causing blunt trauma to the body, whether her strength could fracture, if not break, bones with a full-powered strike. Instead, her taijutsu was more rounded off than others, being a 'jack of all trades' style that balanced offense, defense, strength, and speed in relatively equal amounts. It focused around targeting a person's internal organs, nerve clusters, joints, and highly sensitive areas such as the neck, all meant to keep her style unpredictable and quite difficult to counter due its adaptability. Her style, however, also focused on manipulating her opponent's movements and/or using those movements and attacks against them.

Her kenjutsu, on the other hand, was a bit different. Instead of following the more common ninja-based sword techniques, Naruko's style was more like those used by samurai. The style focused heavily on her being faster than her opponent, using her speed for counters, swift and potentially unavoidable strikes, and her own natural agility and flexibility to slip into her opponent's guard for a quick kill-strike. It was based off of an old samurai kenjutsu style based off of the elements of Wind and Water, allowing the user of the style to move like the wind and flow like the water with every movement. The sword style, however, could only be used to its full potential with either an O-wakizashi or a basic wakizashi.

Though this did not stop Naruko from training with a full length Katana and an O-Katana in her sword style.

With her elemental ninjutsu training, Naruko had focused mostly on Fuuton (Wind Release) and Katon (Fire Release) since they were her two strongest affinities. However, she hadn't slacked off in her personal training in using her Acid affinity, having come up with a couple ninjutsu techniques that utilized either her acidic blood or a slightly weaker acid she could produce inside of her body and 'spit' at her chosen target.

However, she had had to learn a couple Water element training exercises, even though it wasn't an element she was 'in tune' with, since she had to figure out how to gather the corrosive liquid inside of her body in order to expel it for her Acid element ninjutsu techniques. She knew, though, that her over-all skill with ninjutsu would improve over time as she trained and gained more experience. With the help of her Jounin sensei, she should be able to learn at least a few more jutsu within the next year or two.

She did master one jutsu a 'friend' had taught her, the Toton technique, which made the user completely invisible to the naked eye. Unfortunately, most of her training had been spent with her learning and constantly practicing chakra control exercises and improving her ability to command her internal energy as much as possible, something Asuma had constantly drilled into her head until she was on the Shinigami's doorstep almost every day they trained together.

Even still, she endured it all, eventually managing to master the basic Leaf exercise along with the Tree Walking exercise. She often combined the two to increase the difficulty, thus improving her chakra control that much more at a slightly accelerated rate..

When puberty came around, however, Naruko discovered something rather...interesting...about herself.

First, she never had a period, which sort of made sense to her due to her condition. Since Xenomorphs did not have the same reproductive organs Humans did, her alien DNA canceled out the menstrual cycle that all other Human women went through. Her alien physiology countering certain bodily functions Humans had was one of the reasons how she could induce pregnancy on her own without the 'assistance' of a male partner.

Still, Naruko was fully capable of enjoying the pleasures of sex with someone she loved if she wanted to, but she had absolutely no interest in the male gender, being strictly attracted to other women. Which she, honestly, found a little odd, but she figured it had to do with her originally being male before her metamorphosis turned her into a female...

Maybe some parts of her body or brain were still 'hardwired' to only feel sexually/romantically attracted to females and not males. She just didn't know nor did she really care. Naruko didn't know if it would effect her becoming pregnant or not at whatever point in the future she decided to reproduce, but she wasn't exactly planning on finding out any time soon.

Naruko had also noticed that, some times, she would experience moments of what she called 'Hive Instincts' such as subconsciously knowing that shadows and darkness would forever be her allies. She also had moments where her instincts 'told' her that she was caught in a genjutsu and would automatically give off a strong burst of chakra to break free of the illusion. Another 'Hive Instinct' moment was a sort of 'sixth' sense that let her know whenever there was danger nearby or if something wasn't right.

Her durability, strength, speed, agility, endurance, reflexes, senses, and power had only increased over time. Her 'Kekkei Genkai' had developed and augmented her body to a much finer degree than it used to be and had given her a dangerous advantage in a fight.

Naruko's attention was torn from her thoughts and back to the world around her when she heard someone call her name.

"Ahh, Naruko-chan. It's nice to see you today. Hokage-sama has requested you meet him after your team has been announced" Iruka greeted with a friendly smile and wave. Naruko only gave the chuunin a nod in return; she had been an excellent student throughout her time in the Academy, making her worthy of being named 'Kunoichi of the Year' for her graduating class. However, she had restrained herself and held back, maintaining a slightly above average standing amongst her class mates...

For three specific reasons, Naruko severely limited herself so that she stayed closer to Shino's or Shikamaru's 'ranking' in the class. Naruko's 'strong dislike' of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka being another reason for it. After hearing her argument on the matter, it wasn't difficult to understand why.

Both females were weak and absolutely pathetic as supposedly 'trained' kunoichi of Konoha, being more like waste of flesh and air in the hybrid Queen's opinion. Not only that, but the two girls and most of the others that came from civilian families often tried antagonizing her by calling her a 'slut' and a 'freak' because of how she dressed, her appearance, and her sometimes flirty behavior when it came to some of the nicer looking girls in her class.

The Sandaime Hokage had actually commented at one point about her new outfit making her look like a dangerous female warrior that deserved respect from her peers and enemies. Especially so since her 'perfect beauty' gave her a very strong advantage in using her 'feminine wiles', nearly fully developed figure, and her occasionally flirtatious personality to seduce or distract her opponent, be they male or female, while either in the middle of a battle or while trying to gain information on whatever it is she sought out.

Her opinion of the two girls only dropped with every passing day when they continuously failed to realize that she had eyes only for girls and absolutely no interest in boys...

As for the Uchiha... Sasuke had tried to force his hand in claiming Naruko is his future wife, arrogantly stating that she should be honored to marry him. He had been put in the hospital shortly after when she broke several of his ribs and broke both of his arms while making it perfectly clear to the Uchiha as well as all of the other males that might try to 'claim' her that she belonged to no one. Just to make sure her point was made, she threw Sasuke out of a third story window for good measure. Sakura, however, had tried picking a fight with Naruko to 'avenge' Sasuke, only to be thrown into the trash the moment the 'fight' started...

Since then, Naruko had been the topic of numerous heated arguments during many meetings. Hiruzen succeeding in keeping the Councils off her back for two main reasons. In the meetings, he said Naruko was the sole heir to not only a never before seen bloodline, but also the only known living heir to two very important clans. Also, the fact that by the time she became a genin, Naruko would receive the status of Clan Head, meaning no male could be forced upon her through arranged marriages or arrogant 'claims' of owning her.

Several members of the Councils had tried to enact the Clan Restoration Act on Naruko, but once again, Hiruzen stopped them every time by stating that Naruko could self-impregnate 'asexually'. Thus, there was no need for her to marry or even take on a male partner. While the Clan heads were surprised by the news and became quite curious about the girl, the Civilian Council fumed with indignant rage as the potentially powerful and rare bloodline slipped through their grasp.

Hiruzen, having spent many years dealing with the Councils, was no stranger to politics and knew how to play his cards just right to keep them off the young woman's back as she grew. He had also neglected to mention to them that Naruko was, in fact, Naruto, which helped in the long run. Only a handful of people knew the 'truth' about what had happen to Naruto, now Naruko.

Plus the fact Naruko of now did not look like Naruto of the past. Sure she kept the last name but everyone was non the wiser. Ignorant at the fact their greatest fear had become now their greatest desire. While still feared for her brutality, benevolence, and the fact you won't notice her till she wishes you too. Their blind desire for her shows even lust exceeds hate.

Thus, her treatment was minor compared to her old life. Of course, there were still people that constantly disrespected and mistreated her, but at least they weren't trying to kill her any more. Now, the only real problem she faced in her 'social life' was finding a place to relax and eat in peace or find a decent shop to buy clothing that didn't have a pervert watching her every move.

Her beauty was constantly proving itself to be a double-edged sword...

Also because Hiruzen had held back certain pieces of information about her, Naruko had been able to train freely without restriction, allowing her to surpass her class mates, but she kept to her usual training regimen. The only thing she actively and continuously worked on improving was her chakra control, her skill in fuinjutsu, her taijutsu, and elemental affinity control exercises, but she did practice in the use of the other elemental chakra natures every so often.

And while she had mastered enough to level out the playing field for her, she didn't progress further than where she was, knowing that she was being watched by her own set of enemies...

Although she preferred aiming for and hitting vital points that would help ensure a swift and clean kill, she could easily rip into someone with her claws, fangs, and tail to tear them apart through sheer 'brute' strength and instinctual viciousness. Naruko even used senbon alongside kunai and shuriken, not wanting to leave anything to chance and had prepared accordingly. Her senbon needles were hollowed out and dipped in different kinds of snake venom, which she left to 'dry'. She even had a supply of hollowed out senbon that were coated with a sleeping agent for non-lethal take-downs.

The list could go on as there were a vast number of uses for the natural dangers of the world. All it took was a little creativity and the drive to go through with those ideas...

While she didn't use poisons all that often, she still found them useful and always kept a small supply on her at all times; just in case she needed them. Since Xenomorphs had an immunity to gas-based weapons such as aerated poisons, she was almost completely immune to most of them while being highly resistant to the most potent of toxins. Any poisons or venoms injected into her blood were easily taken care of by her regenerative healing ability as well as her Xenomorph and Uzumaki traits. Poisons she had to ingest were also practically useless against her, doing nothing more than give her an upset stomach most of the time...

"Ok Ok class settle down... I said settle down... I SAID SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION" Iruka yelled making the class cringe at the volume of the man's voice. Naruko and Kiba held their sensitive ears at the outburst. Soon the class settled down and paid attention to the scared chunin that was their current sensei. Naruko silently coiled her tail around her body making it look like an exotic belt.

"Ok, now I know your all excited about being genin but the road isn't over yet. Its a long and rough road ahead filled with challenges and choices. Make sure to keep your head on straight and work together. Team work makes the dream work. Now to read off the Shinobi/Kuniochi of the Year" Iruka said with a faint smile.

Naruko kept her usually passive yet benevolent look. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and few others smile. Wondering who will be the top student of the year. Seeing as of last year the Hokage stated he would be making a change to the way teams are paired and how the Shinobi/Kunoichi of the year are being picked. They don't know it yet but soon a legend will be born.

"Ok, Shinobi/Kunoichi of the Year goes too... Naruko Uzumaki" Iruka said with a bright smile. The reactions were delayed before a hurricane of insults or cheers were thrown around. Naruto however kept a composed look not letting some little title boost her ego. When she finally get a moniker or the Title of Kage then she will celebrate. Besides thanks to the old man, Naruko learned Titles/Moniker's mean little to someone who is trying to kill you.

"Nice job Naruko-chan" Kiba given the hybrid queen a thumbs up. Some guys glared at Kiba, angry at the fact that he was so causal and friendly towards their 'Dark Empress'. Naruko's fangirls however looked at Naruko with a lustful expression knowing they will have to train harder to have 'their Queen' notice them. Naruko nodded in thanks to Kiba. At least the Dog boy was more pleasant than a certain people and he respected Naruko as a Kunoichi she was. Kiba was no fool at the fact Naruko given off the presence and power of an Alpha. He was still a beta in his clan's view and Naruko was an Alpha of her Clan, by law of nature you showed an Alpha respect.

Soon Naruko was given a pat on the back by everyone whom wasn't too afraid or intimated by the queen. Though they were still nervous around her, they knew she was strong. But they also knew if they came to her with no ill intent and not saying anything to piss her off she will let them be.

Off to the side however Sasuke was seethed silently. Sasuke's fangirls weren't so quiet and booing at the fact 'their' Sasuke wasn't given the title they believe he had a right too.

Naruko slowly got up and had an aura of power, benevolence, and pure intimidation was given off as she walks off with the grace of an queen and the fury of a force of nature. Several females whom followed Naruko's foot steps got up and bowed to her in respect. Even Sasuke shrunk in the pure aura of Naruko's power. Unlike Itachi whom seem to give off power and skill.

Naruko radiant it like the sun shining though the darkness. Several students could help be want to submit to her based off instinct.

As soon as she walked out of the class room every but a few breathed in relief.

* * *

(1) Advent Children Tifa Lockhart outfit

* * *

 **Naruko's Stats**

 **Name:** Naruko Uzumaki

 **Age:** 7-13 (Semi-Immortal - Ageless, not unstoppable though)

 **Race:** Human/Xenomorph (Queen)

 **Ranks** : Genin

 **Threat:** Low C-Class

 **Chakra Techniques:** Nawanuke no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge, Kage Bunshin, Bunshin Daibakuha, San kurō, and more.

 **Elemental Releases:** Wind, Acid, and Fire.

 **Skills:** Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, and Ninjutsu.

 **Weapons:** O-wakizashi and Natural Weaponry

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Dākusāpento (Dark Serpent)

 **Abilities:** Sensor, Empath, Regeneration, and Enhanced Condition, Enhanced Intelligence, and Acidic Chakra Elemental Nature.

 **Unique Traits:** Chakra Chains, Transformation (Queen Xenomorph size of Kyuubi), Reactive Adaptation, and Self-Sustenance.

 **Clan:** Uzumaki

 **Affiliation:** Konoha

 **Nickname/Moniker:** Unknown.


	2. A Dreadful Announcement

Hey guys how are you doing? I am genuinely curious to see how you are all doing seeing I hardly update and when I do I release big long chapters that are nearly 20,000 words long.

I am in a rough patch seeing as many if not all of you are currently waiting for me to release chapters for my stories and I humbly thank every single one of you that wait for an update for so long. For those who support me I couldn't thank you enough as it isn't exactly easy writing out a fanfiction you hope people enjoy.

I wanted to release this semi-announcement to let you all know I haven't quit or left writing fan-fiction yet. Some of my stories I hit a brick wall not knowing what to do exactly with the story that I have left unattended while I updated others. I basically had a lot of shity things happen to me over the past 3-4 months while I continued to work on my stories.

 **Reason One:** One reason I had such a shitty time was my laptop died on my so a lot of what I saved was lost. Now this isn't all bad as I save a bunch of what I write onto the doc manger that Fanfiction provides for us all. However, I didn't have exactly all I wrote on my Fanfiction account. I use Microsoft Word so a bunch of stuff was on the hard drive of my laptop. So basically all the chapters that had 14.000+ words that I was going to release at the beginning of June was all lost...

So yeah I was not pleased having to restart from scratch a bunch of my stories. These include stories that I was hoping to release in the not to distant future such as my Cross over with Naruto and Godzilla.

Lucky for me, my Nene (Grandmother) had lend me her spare laptop so I been grinding my ass off trying to pick up the pieces. So that's what I been doing a majority of my time.

 **Reason Two:** I have lost my retail job about a couple moths ago so I was job hunting too. Thankfully I landed a job that paid me fairly. Not the type of job I would like but it was all I had at the time so I took it and started working grave yard shifts. This actually works out for me as I have more free time now than I did before, which allows me to catch up with the work I lost.

So yay for paper notes.

 **Reason Three:** I feel doubtful many will not enjoy my stories now that I am doing this some what Mini announcement that I have not left. Of course there will lways be those assholes on Fanfiction that rather trash you story calling it shit when they do absolutely nothing to help out the author improve. Moreover, what I mean is that while they complain and whine about the grammer being bad, the spelling being horrible, or even the structure of the chapter not having any form.

I hardly and I mean RARELY get messages offering help or pointing out what I messed up. And if even then some users on this site do whine in the reviews about some of the darnedest things. I know many writers are decent or great Beta readers. For me its spelling and sometimes grammar as I do not have a Beta reader. I had a couple but I think they are lost in the void somewhere. I would like a Beta, I would like to improve on my writing skills and anything else. Kinda hard though when Not many offer help to those who really need it.

And to be completely honest, I stare at this damn screen so much the words begun to blur together so I will make mistakes and miss stuff.

 **Reason Four:** If I were to be completely honest with you guys, I would say I am spreading myself to thin. I have so many stories now I should really slowdown and update the stories I have currently. Which I been doing for the past month however, I haven't had the best of luck seeing I did loose a laptop a while back and got a newer one. But I lost months of work so I am just sitting in my apartment torn between crying and dreading all the work I lost was gone.

I honestly hate reworking things unless I absolutely need to.

* * *

 _ **Stories and how they are coming along (Bear in mind so of this stories I had to restart from scratch so their numbers will be lower)  
**_

A Road Untraveled (Chapter III) - 10,740 Words

A Swift Blade Hidden By The Darkening Sun (Chapter II) - 6,227 words

Chronicles Of A Shinobi: A Path Less Taken 4,715 words

Chronicles Of A Shinobi: The Lost Heir 18,361 Words

First Deity - 6,278 Words (New Story)

Inu Taisho (Chapter VII) - 4,329 Words

Kuro Hikari Shinobi - 9,283 Words (New Story)

Legacy Of Nine Legends (Chapter III) - 1,358 Words

Love Is Eternal - 2,425 Words (New-ish)

Lover Of The Unnatural - 1,728 Words (New Story)

Mystic Shinobi - New (Originally had 8000+ words but I lost it all)

Of Dust & Petals - 2,083 Words (New Story)

Path Of A Warrior - 12,397 Words (New Story)

Son Of The Fallen One - 26,538 Words (New Story- Might delete)

The Bijuu Xenomorph (Chapter II) - 6,814 Words

The Legendary Dark King - 14,793 Words (New Story)

The Link Between Worlds - 6,651 Words (New Story)

The Traveler (Chapter I) - 8,200 Words (Had 20,000 words originally)

Underworld: Bloodlines - 5,200 Words (New Story)

Uzumaki-Dracul (Chapter V) - 2,154 Words

Voices Of A Thousand Assassins (Chapter XIV) - 2,012 Words

Winged Primordial Shinobi (Chapter V) - 14,914 Words

* * *

 **A/N:** Anyway that is where I am now with those ones. All of these written above had 10,000+ words written out. But the other extension to those stories was saved on my laptop and not on fanfiction. So I have a lot of work ahead of me.

My newer stories can honestly wait till a Later date when I upload them. However, I want to focus on my stories I haven't updated, you know. The ones people message me about such as Demon Of the Past & Princess From the Stars story. Or better yet my Biiju Xenomorph story that I had a few authors add their own flare so it got really popular.

So I will try and work on those stories while trying to work on the others little bits at a time.

I am very sorry for the inconvenience this may have caused any of you and wondering why I haven't updated in a such a long while. Well now you know part of the story why I haven't updated. Some of the other reasons are far to personal to list and I feel like it would just raise more questions than answers. Seeing as my life right now is a chaotic dance of a mess, which I am trying to maintain composer.

If you have any questions or concerns feel free to message me by Fan fiction or my email loneonyxwolf Gamil. com.

I am quicker to contact by email than Fanfiction seeing the app for me doesn't always work. (I can't reply to messages with the darn thing) 


End file.
